100 Stories About 100 People
by kdo xx forever
Summary: Short stories about fifty different pairings from Harry Potter, ranging from the Mauraders Era to the New Generation. Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Harry & Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, or the song lyric from "Tired and Uninspired" by My American Heart.

Characters: Harry/Sirius

Summary: Harry reflects on his feelings after the death of his godfather.

"You are the earth beneath my feet, You are my gravity"

* * *

Tears silently ran down the boys face; he felt as if he'd lost everything merely a second after he'd gotten it. It was too hard to think, to feel. To remember.

No matter what he seemed to do, the thoughts kept returning to his head, pestering him with these feelings of guilt, and hatred, and the deepest sadness he had ever known. 

What was he to do now? The only real family he'd ever had was gone within a few minutes, leaving him alone and feeling more helpless than ever.

Sirius was one of the few reasons he had continued to fight. He was one of the only pieces of his parents that he had left. Sirius had believed him and had understood him, when nobody else could. Sure, he had the Weasley's, he had his friends. But it almost wasn't enough. Knowing that Sirius was one of the people who loved him unconditionally from the moment of his birth created a certain kind of bond between them.

It's hard to fill a place in your heart, when it's always meant for someone else.

* * *

**Authors Note: This, (although short) is an extremely proud moment of mine. I've just gotten back into fan fiction after two years, and I'm excited to get going again. As of now, my story about Lily and James is on hiatus, though I may pick it up again and possibly make some changes (Seeing as how my writing has improved). So, please PLEASE review, it'll make me a very happy person (:**


	2. Harry & Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also don't own the song lyric from "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. I'm just using them to help fill in the holes that the books left empty.

Characters: Harry/Ginny

Summary: Ginny attempts to get Harry to confide her while the war is going on.

"She said 'If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see'  
She said 'Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be,  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me'"

* * *

"Harry, why won't you just let me in? You don't have to carry the world on top of your shoulders all the time, just talk to me!"

Ginny's eyes shone brightly as she said this, a hard look on her face as she looked at Harry. He sat there silently, obviously contemplating all of those thoughts whirling through his mind.

"That's what you don't understand," He muttered quietly. "I _can't_ talk to you. Not about this."

Moving to sit beside him, Ginny took his hand, willing herself not to cry, to be strong for him. He needed her now, even if he didn't realize it at the moment. "Listen. As much as you might think you can't talk to me, you _can._ It might hurt like hell to talk about what you're feeling, but sometimes, it's harder to keep it to yourself. Hell Harry, this is why I'm here! We're together because we are supposed to be here for each other. When I need you, you're always here for me, always the one keeping it together. I am holding on to this relationship for dear life, but I need you to need me back!"

Her voice broke as she said this last sentence, but she controlled herself long enough to see him looking into her eyes, with more pain than she could ever imagine having in her whole life. He grasped her hand tightly and leaned in to kiss her.

In little more than a whisper, "Ginny. I just need you to be patient with me. I do need you back, more than I've ever needed anyone else. But I'm tired, and I'm trying, and I just love you. As much as it kills me, I can't talk about it right now. I just need you to be here. Please, just stay with me tonight."

When those emerald eyes caught hers, she knew she would. Wrapping her arms around him, she lay down in the bed beside him. She didn't fall asleep until she heard his breathing steady, and felt the wetness on her shirt subside.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and so would any requests for pairings you would like to see done (: 


	3. Hermione & Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Characters: Ron/Hermione

Summary: Ron, Hermione and chocolate cake. What could be better than that?

* * *

It was close to midnight in the Gryffindor Common Room, and whilst Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair reading a book, she couldn't get the thought of food out of her head. Running a hand through the tangled hair on her head, she dropped the book and propped her feet up on the table in front of her, watching the fire. As she leaned her head on her head, her eyes slowly began to shut as she dozed off.

'CRASH!'

Jumping about a foot in the air, Hermione let out a little gasp as she frantically turned every which way to see what had happened. It wasn't until she saw a tangled mass of pajamas, red hair, and chocolate cake that she began laughing hysterically.

There was Ron, in the middle of the Common Room, sprawled out on the floor with chocolate cake covering half of his body. Quickly walking over to him, she attempted to muffle her laugh with her hand, but no- she just couldn't seem to stop. A disgruntled Ron finally managed to pick himself up off the floor, and glared at her.

"What?" she giggled out, not even bothering to stop. "You know that was the most hilarious thing you could have done with cake, Ron. What in the world were you doing in the kitchens at this hour anyway?"

Still, a little huffy Ron gave a whiny reply, "I was hungry, Hermione! Dinner was ages ago, and my stomach was rumbling so much I couldn't fall asleep! Apparently it was loud enough for the others to hear it, because Harry told me to get my arse up and go eat something."

"Well, I am pretty hungry myself," With a devilish grin, she walked right up to him and whispered in his ear, "and you look mighty good in all that chocolate." Smirking slightly, she stuck her tongue out just a bit to lick some of the chocolate from his neck.

As she feasted on a certain spot right below his ear, Ron groaned just a little bit and wrapped his arms around her. Making her tear her lips away, he bent down to claim them with his own. As the kiss began to heat up, Hermione pulled away slightly to look at him, her cheeks glowing and her breathing slightly ragged.

"Are you sure we shouldn't clean this up, now?" She asked meekly, gesturing to the mess around them.

Grinning seductively at her, Ron shook his head. "No. I'm sure I could think of a few things I'd rather do with it instead."

And with that, they resumed their initial activity; only with less talking, more kissing, and a lot more cake.

* * *

Authors Note: I am really happy with this one. I thought since the last two were sort of depressing, I'd throw a little fun one in here to lighten the mood.

**Now, I've noticed that this story has been getting a decent amount of hits but NO reviews. What's with that? Come on people, review the damn story (:**


	4. Sirius & Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters

Characters: Hermione/Sirius

* * *

Hermione wanted to literally beat herself upside the head with the rather large book she was supposed to be reading. The book was something about Goblins and the 21st Century, but honestly, for once Hermione couldn't care less about reading a sodding book. Her mind was elsewhere. More specifically, she was focused on the dark haired, sexy man sitting across from her in the living room.

She couldn't help but stare over her book, as Sirius sat in the chair, idly twirling his wand between those marvelous fingers. It was if he didn't have a care in the world. It was as if he couldn't see just how frustrated she was becoming just by looking at him.

Her eyes roamed the length of him starting at his rather long mane of black hair, going over the gray, mischievous eyes, straight nose, and those full lips that made her go weak in the knees. Her eyes continued over the nicely tanned, and taut muscles of his arms. Annoyed by the thoughts whirling through her head, Hermione made a huffing noise and tried to go back to her book.

* * *

An amused Sirius watched the young girl have an internal struggle with herself, as he saw her attempt at reading her book.

"Did you like what saw?" He asked her cockily, causing a flustered Hermione to look up quickly, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She replied haughtily, though she still could not maintain the heat that was no doubt showing on her face.

Grinning, Sirius stood up and walked over to her, settling himself down so close beside her that he could feel the warmth of her arm next to his, and some of her hair tickling his shoulder. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered seductively, "I know you were watching me; believe me I've watched you plenty of times since you've been here." He began idly stroking her leg as he talked. "I also know that you want me Hermione. I've seen the way you've looked at me, you're eyes get so dark, I have a hard time controlling myself from snogging you senseless."

* * *

A delectable shiver ran through Hermione's body at the feel of his hand stroking her thigh and the warm breath against her ear. The things he whispered to her made her want to ravage him right there. As she felt his hand leave her leg, she almost made a sound of protest, until she felt it on her neck, moving up towards her face, followed by his lips. She let out a little gasp of shock and pleasure as he started nibbling on a spot near her ear. Suddenly, he stopped and turned her face towards his. As he did this, she saw the same darkness in his eyes as he described seeing in her own. That look made her stomach pool with heat, and it felt as if every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

Not being able to withstand another moment of it, Hermione forcefully pressed her lips to his, her hands tangled roughly in his hair. They both knew that this was dangerous, doing this out in the open for anyone to see. Thing was, neither of them cared.

Pulling apart for air, Hermione looked dazedly at Sirius with heavy-lidded eyes, both of their breathing labored.

Smiling slightly, Hermione looked down at the floor where her book had laid abandoned and forgotten. In the most Hermione-ish voice she could muster, she said, "I _was_ trying to read you know."

Smirking as though satisfied with himself, Sirius just shrugged. "You can't honestly tell me that that boring book was more interesting than what I just did, can you?"

* * *

**Authors Note: I love Sirius and Hermione (: And reviews. Please?**


	5. James & Sirius & Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the lyrics from "We are Broken" by Paramore

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the lyrics from "We are Broken" by Paramore.

Characters: James/Sirius/Lily

Summary: Sirius wasn't prepared for the pain he felt when he realized that his best friends were gone forever.

* * *

"Cause we are broken,

what must we do to restore

our innocence, and all the promise

we adored? Give us life again,

cause we just wanna be whole."

* * *

It was a disaster.

The house that once held some of the best people he knew was in complete ruins around him. Slowly walking up the walkway, his foot hit something solid. Looking down, he realized what it was: it was a piece of the wall that had once been near the kitchen. Leaning down to pick it up and get a closer look, Sirius's breath hitched in his throat. On it, though partially blasted apart, were many lines showing the growth of little Harry through his first year of life.

Shock was the only thing that could explain this feeling that was spreading throughout his body. It was like someone had dunked him in the iciest water he could imagine. He knew he should feel sad, angry, upset, _something_. Except, he didn't feel anything, and he couldn't explain why. He just felt empty.

He knew that two of his best friends, as well as his godson were dead. He knew that Peter had betrayed them. His _best friends._

Angry tears stung at his eyes as he clenched his fist around the only weapon he had - his wand. He knew he was going to kill Peter, and he didn't care about the consequences. He wanted him dead. Stupid Peter. Never quite as smart, quite as handsome, quite as _loyal_ as the rest of them. Always needing someone stronger to protect him.

"_No one to protect him this time_" Sirius thought to himself bitterly. As he was about to turn on the spot to apparate, he thought he heard something. Could it be a baby's cry? He almost wouldn't allow himself to believe it, until he heard it again, coming from what was left of Lily and James Potter's house. Sucking in a shuddering breath, Sirius walked quickly to the front door, and as soon as he stepped in, he wished he hadn't.

There lay the body of his best friend, his lifeless eyes pointed in no particular direction. His heart constricted in his chest, as if being squeezed.

"Prongs," he whispered softly, not daring to see where Lily was. Quickly tearing his eyes away, Sirius clenched his teeth together, knowing it was no use looking anymore. That wouldn't bring him back.

Sirius rushed up to the room where Harry usually slept. Yet another blow to his heart. There was Lily. Beautiful even in death, she was laying sprawled out in front of Harry's crib, where he sat quietly crying.

Even in times as dark as these, Sirius's heart swelled just a little bit at the sight. There was his godson, amazingly alive and seemingly unharmed, except for a thin lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Smiling as the bright green eyes looked curiously into his, Sirius picked the little boy up.

"C'mon Harry," Sirius whispered softly, as he stroked the little boys messy head of hair, that was so like his fathers. "It's time to go home now."

Authors Note: As requested by one of my reviewers, I did a fanfic where it shows Sirius' reaction to James and Lily's deaths.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, it was actually very sad for me to write /**

**Reviews?**

**:D**


End file.
